Dreaming of What if
by Fair Little Bird
Summary: Tally and David together a week after the escape from Dr. Cable. While in hiding they dwell on some what ifs. How will their conversation affect her usually dreamless sleeps? Post Specials not sure if one shot or to continue rated T for now


**Disclaimer: Scott Westerfield has the privelege owning all things Uglies...not me tear**

**Dreaming of What If**

Uglyville, full of little Uglies waiting to turn sixteen to get _the_ surge…to become a Pretty . Prettytown, full of beautiful bubbleheads that sleep all day and have not a care in the world, besides what clique they will join after their initial surge. Separated by a small river the two towns never mixed.

For the centuries, the world had become a little peaceful little bubble. Multiple bubbles actually, and each city was like its own world, not bothering with any other cities' affairs. Well, this was before Tally Youngblood came about.

Fast foreward to the present: a war has just begun, and the world as Uglies and Pretties knew it was about to disintegrate right before their eyes.

A strange calm settled over Prettytown, it had only been a week since the Diego War, and every day hundreds of Pretties where taking nanos and enjoying their newly unrewired brains. Every day Uglies's surge days were pushed back. All pretty surges were temporarily banned for reconstruction of the procedure. The little part where they rewire your brain had to be removed.

The sun was rising on Uglyville, and all were asleep. All except for two.

* * *

"Tally, get some sleep, we have to move again once the sun goes down." 

"I've already told you David, I don't need to sleep much anymore. Its you that needs the rest."

"I'm not tired."

"Well neither am I."

"Fine. Then we'll both just stay awake and wait for a hoverdrone to find us. Sound's like a _great_ plan.

"You know they can't find us Tally, the trees cover us too well."

"Don't be so naïve. Little trees aren't going to stop special drones from finding us.."

"Neither will sleeping."

"No it wont, but they aren't using infrared. They are using something from Rusty technology. They used to call it EKG. It monitored the change in heart beats."

"And sleeping will keep our hearts at a steady beat, virtually no changes right?"

"Right. So you see David, you really should get some sleep. They can't sense my heartbeat under all this."

There was an awkward pause between the two. David showed on his face that he would agree to sleep.

"Speaking of your heart…how are you doing?"

"7 days David. It's been 7 days. How do you think I'm doing?" Tally replied with more venom than a cobra.

"Just as bad as I was when I lost you." There was such emptiness in his voice masked with deep pain and regret

"David I-"

"Stop Tally," He chuckled lightly, "you know, you were always one to act on impulse. I just wish that one time…Never mind."

"No, tell me, please."

"I just wish that one time you didn't."

"What one time?"

"Back in the Old Smoke. I know it was nothing compared to being in the city…to being pretty…but being together, you and I, it felt _right_."

"We are together David…if you haven't noticed."

"Not this way. The way that you and Z- they way that we used to be."

There was another long pause, less awkward than the first pause, and much less awkward than the past few week they spent together in silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Tally whispered, revealing a hint of hurt in her voice

"Yes?"

"How-What- Ugh, I don't know how to say it… After the Specials captured me-"

"I understand." David took Tally's hands in his. It felt strange to his touch; much too smooth and perfect, even compared to the pretties' skins. She shuddered slightly at the alien and imperfect feeling of his hands over hers. "You completely surprised me, Tally, from the moment I met you, you stumped me. You were the only one without the ridiculous romantic notions of the Smoke. You realized the dangers. _And you still came._ You kept proving yourself different, and far more interesting than the other runaways. I felt a connection towards you I was pretty unfamiliar with. That night when we first kissed, it was all I needed. _I knew_ from that one moment why you were different. Tally, I'd fallen in lo-"

Tally let out a dry sob, silently praising the fact that she couldn't cry.

"Please god don't finish that sentence. David. I'm so sorry, for _everything_. I know I've apologized endlessly, but I know it'll never be enough."

David pulled Tally to him, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly

"Sshh. Shh. Its alright. I'm the one that should be sorry. If it wasn't for me, you would have never been involved in any of this. You'd be happy."

"Don't forget pretty David. I'd be pretty too." She laughed lightly, and slightly bitterly

"You've always been beautiful to me." She was still cradled in his arms, the side of her face pressed against his chest. She moved herself closer to him.

"David?"

"Hm?"

"If you had grown up in the city and become pretty, what do you think would have happened?"

"I would waited for you to turn sixteen and snatched you up before anyone else could."

"You mean Zane."

He let out a sigh and whispered, barely audibly, "Yes."

Tally closed her eyes, her soul torn in two.

"We should really go to sleep now."

"You'll sleep as well?"

"Only if you-"

"Of course I will..." The two layed onto their backs as Tally repositioned herself in David's arms, still engulfed in them.

And there, right in the middle of the forest, an Ugly and a Cutter slept in eachother's arms. David was most likely the happiest man alive, the girl he loves and the girl he lost in his arms, like the old days.

Tally did not show it, she could not show it, but she was in so much pain. She betrayed her first love, watched her second and current love die, and was lying in the arms of her first love again.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure whether to continue with this and go onto the dream (which would be the actual story and this just the prologue) or just keep this as a one shot... help:)**

**R&R por favore**


End file.
